Six years of trying to make her laugh
by jossaphine allibrandi
Summary: How I imagined Lilly finally falling in love with james... james is delighted and sirius kinda grossed out ;) One shot, Only dialogue. Rated for language


AN.

My first Lilly and James story, and my first only dialogue so be kind : )

also theres one or two easter eggs in there if you can find them ; )

xxx

James~**Bold**

Sirius~Plain.

**"Pad-foot? Pad-foot! PAD-FOOT!"**

"What? This better be good mate, she was hot"

**"You can go chat her up later but you know the dance?"**

"You mean the one in two weeks that no one will shut up about?"

**"Yes, that one, well guess what? Prefects have to go together to set an example and as Moony's going to be mooning, the quidditch captain has been asked to go instead!"**

"But your the quidditch captain..."

**"Exactly!"**

"And Lilly's griffindoor prefect so that means... OH MY GOD PRONGS YOUR GOING TO THE DANCE WITH LILLY EVANS!"

Alice~**Bold**

Lilly~plain.

"**Lilly?"**

**"**Yeah?"

**"Promise me whatever I tell you right now you wont hex me?"**

"Alice you now I would never hex you, it cant be that bad surely?"

"**Just promise ok"**

"Ok I promise"

**"Remus is going to be away for the dance and they've decided that the quidditch captain should go instead..."**

**"**But the quidditch captains Potter... HOLY FRICKEN SHIT AL! I HAVE TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH POTTER?!"

**"LILLY GET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW YOU PROMISED!"**

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH POTTER! IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?!"

**"LILLY EVENS YOU GET ME DOWN THIS INSTANT I WILL NOT HANG UPSIDE DOWN FOR ANOTHER SECOND OR I SWEAR ILL GIVE ALL OF YOUR UNDERWEAR TO POTTER!"**

**"**I HATE MY LIFE! I'm so sorry Alice here..."

**"OWWW YOU JUST DROPPED ME ON MY HEAD! ARE YOU CRAZY?"**

"ALICE I HAVE TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH THE STUCK UP GOOD FOR NOTHING COMPLETELY CELF CENTERED GIT POTTER!"

James~**bold**

Lilly~plain.

Sirius~plain

**"Hey Lilly! Guess what?"**

"You finally grew a brain?"

**"Even better, we're going to the dance!"**

"Wow your so romantic! What a heartfelt invitation! I simply cant say know to that now can I?"

"**Seriously? For real? PAD-FOOT! GUESSE WHAT!"**

**"**She's being sarcastic"

"Well I was wrong, he didn't grow a brain"

"**No Lilly don't go! Im sorry! Will you do me the honer of going to the dance with me? Come on don't go! Evens! HEY EVENS!"  
><strong>"Dude sit down, she's gone already"

**"I don't get it Pad-foot! Almost any girl in the whole fucking school would love to go to this stupid dance with me! So why not her?"**

"No _I_ don't get it prongs, almost any girl in the whole fucking school would love to go with you, so why her?"

_*sigh* _**"I don't get it either"**

Lilly~plain

Alice~**bold**

**"Come on Lilly lets go, its the last Hogsmeade trip before the dance and you need a dress"**

"You go, I'm not going to the dance so I don't need a dress"

**"Lilly your a prefect, you have to go!"**

"I don't care, someone else can go instead"

**"Lilly I talked to professor Dumbledoor yesterday, I kew you would do this, and he said that if you didn't go then he'd take you badge of you..."**

"He wouldn't! He cant! I shan't let him!"  
><strong>"he said Marisa malkin is happy to go in your place"<br>**"that air head! She cant do anything! She's going to end up sewing robes for a living, you mark my word"  
><strong>"Not if she's prefect, it's incredible how many careers it can help you get into"<strong>

"Oh all right all right you manipulative witch I'll go!"

**"Thats the spirit!"**

Lilly~plain

James~**bold**

**"Lilly? Hey Evans wait up!"**

**"**What is it potter?"

**"Have you bought your dress yet?"**

"Not that its any concern of your but yes, me and Alice went to Hogsmeade yesterday"

**"What color did you choose?"**

"Are you joking? Potter I'm perfectly capable of choosing a dress you know, I am in fact the girl in this situation and, I should hope, the one with more experience in dresses"

***_sigh* _****"forget it, never mind."**

"No wait come back, what were you going to ask?"

**"Forget it""**

"No wait what was it? Potter? POTTER!"

"**My name is James actually"**

**"**Oh for goodness sake! What were you going to ask me, _James_?"

**"Say that again"**

"Say what, for goodness sake? And wipe that grin of your face!"

**"No my name, say James again"  
><strong>"oh _honestly_. Alright _James_ you can wipe that smirk of now"

**"Hey your smiling to! Don't get mad at me for smiling, first time in 6 years you've called me by my first name!"**

"All right all right calm down, now what were you going to ask me?"

**"What? Oh yeah that, what color dress did you choose?"**

"why on Earth do you want to know that?"  
><strong>"well erm theres this muggle tradition... for something called the 'prom' where the guy gives the girl a bouquet or whatever they call it of flowers that match her dress and i was going to do that and maybe make sure my tie matched as well... but you don't have to tell me if you think its stupid..."<br>**"no not at all, I think it's quite sweet actually, you were going to give me flowers that matched my dress? and get a matching tie?"

**"Well erm, yeah... but only if thats ok with you of course!"**

"no no i think its a wonderful idea, my dress is green, emerald green"

"**Thanks, ill go get the tie now... but Lils, why are you smiling?"  
><strong>"what are you talking about? Im not smiling!"

**"Yes you are! Your grinning!"**

"Oh get lost James"

"**You called me James again! PAD-FOOT! GET OVER HERE, YOUR NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!"**

James~**bold**

Sirius~plain

**"Pad-foot get in here!"  
><strong>"what is it mate?"

**"Do you know how to tie a tie?"**

"Nah mate, thats moony you want"

**"Well moony's not here!"**

"Calm down prongs, we can get Alice to do it down in the entrance hall all right?"

**"All right now quick we have to go and my hairs a mess!"  
><strong>"prongs your hairs always a mess"

**"Come on I cant go to the dance with messy hair! Quick help me smooth it down!"**

"Prongs you sound more like girl right now then I've ever heard Lilly sound like in six years"

Lilly~plain

James~**bold**

Sirius~plain

**"Pad-foot have you seen Lily? I cant find her anywhere!"**

"Nah mate, I haven't seen her since lunch"

**"Crap man I can find her anywhere!"**

"Don't worry mate she'll tur... Holy shit"

**"What? Dude what is it!"**

"Behind.. Behind you"

**"What is it? I cant see any... holy shit"**

"Hey guys"

**"Ewfugikwjefgmdb"**

"Im sorry what? I didn't quite catch that... what are you guys looking at...? Oh my god are you joking? Haven't either of you seen me in something tight before?"

"No actually Evans, we haven't. and we definitely haven't seen you in anything so _short _either have we James?"

**"Djebkdwjcieubxm"**

"See look what you've done to the poor guy!"

"James? Are you ok?"

**"Imalotfuckingbetterthenok"**

"Sorry what?"

"He says he's a lot fucking better then ok"

"I don't get it"

"Your hot Evens, what do you think?"

**"holyshitLillyhowdidyounever...whydidntwe...holyshit"**

"Ok well I heard him this time but I'm still confused?"

"Uh oh theres Mc'Gonagall, wheres Alice?"

"She's with frank as you well know"

"Bloody hell, well catch you guys later"

Lilly~plain

James~**bold**

Sirius~plain

Random kid~**bold**

"Well? Hows it going? Where is she?"

**"Well I think, Mc'Gonagall said we only had to do the first two dances but we danced seven, she's in the bathroom now fixing her hair even though it looked perfect... i was tempted to kiss her on the last slow dance but I didn't want to risk it.."**

"Well how much do you have to lose?"

**"good point... quick here she comes"**

"Hey sirius, you having fun?"

"Tons"

"Thats goWHAT THE HELL!"

**"I'm so sorry! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I spilt pumpkin juice all over your dress I'm so sorry hang on ill run and get some tissues or something"**

**"That is one dead first year"**

*sigh* "leave it James. Far out its every where, are you sirius?"

**"No actually I'm James, he's Sirius"**

"Why is she laughing? And why so hard can she even breathe? What was in that pumpkin juice? Lilly! Lilly are you ok?"

**"For real? Prongs look I made Lilly Evens laugh!"  
><strong>"no fricken shit dude, she looks like she's dying, she cant even talk!"

**"I know I know its just that it was a pathetic joke and out of six years of spending all day every day trying to make her lau.."**

"WHAT THE HELL?! Lilly why are you kissing him? Omyfrickenhell Lilly Evens is making out with James fricken potter! Gross guys seriously? Come on guys your in public! HOLY SHIT JAMES HANDS OF KEEP YOUR HAND TO YOURSELF YOUR IN A ROOM WITH 500 HUNDRED OTHER PEOPLE FOR FUCKS SAKE!

Oh bloody hell fine! Lose your fricken virginities in front of the whole school see if I care! But can you at least clean the pumpkin juice of? Or you could just ignore and keep making out! Thats fine to.

NO HOLY SHIT THATS NOT FINE JAMES THATS TO FUCKING FAR MATE! GUYS HELLO? ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?

Far out I'm throwing the invisibility cloak over you guys now ok? Save the rest of the school if you'd just GET A FUCKING ROOM."


End file.
